Algo que no puedas olvidar
by Sonni Belikov
Summary: Neji corre por la avenida de Konoha buscando un regalo especial, para su persona especial. Por el intercambio de regalos del grupo Naruto All Project. Para mi amiga secreta Anaí Gutiérrez.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capitulo Único.

El pequeño Neji Hyuga corría por la avenida principal de Konoha. Esquivando parejas de la mano que caminaban lentamente de la mano con la mirada perdida.

Se detenía frente a las vidrieras que mas llamaban su atención. Vidrieras adornadas con corazones de colores rojo o rosa, flores o pequeños angelitos en pañales.

Sin nada que le llamara verdaderamente la atención volvía a correr con una lata ruidosa bajo el brazo llena de monedas que no había tenido tiempo de poner en un monedero cuando había entrado a su habitación como un huracán a tomar la lata y salir corriendo.

Muchos lo miraban pasar con cara de sorpresa. No todos los días se veía a un Hyuga correr como si lo persiguiera un toro salvaje y asesino.

Y paro en la decima tienda para ver el contenido de su escaparate. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rosa y el pecho le subía y bajaba rápidamente. Sus ojos blancos recorrieron rápidamente el contenido de detrás del vidrio. Había visto lo mismo en las nueve tiendas anteriores, chocolates, flores y osos de peluche con corazones por todas partes.

Pero el no quería regalar nada de eso. Su regalo debería ser especial, por que la persona a la que iba dirigida lo era. Quería algo que Hinata recordara por siempre.

Y sus mejillas abandonaron el rosa pálido para teñirse de rojo furioso. Si, su regalo era para su pequeña prima Hinata.

Había visto que todos regalaban cosas bonitas para esas fechas. Había preguntado el por que de todo esto, recibiendo como respuesta que todos los 14 de febrero las personas le regalaban cosas bonitas a sus personas especiales. Así que el también quiso ser partícipe de eso.

Pero sin embargo, no podía encontrar el regalo especial que tanto buscaba. En todas las tiendas había lo mismo. No quería chocolates, Hinata se los comía hoy y ya mañana había olvidado que se los había comido. Tampoco peluches, su prima tenía muchos y no quería que el que él le regalara se confundiera con los demás; ni flores, en la casa había un gran jardín lleno de todas ellas que Hinata cuidaba con esmero.

Y siguió corriendo parando abruptamente y maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando las parejas se le cruzaban en frente caminando como si estuvieran en modo cámara lenta.

En la vigésima tienda que paro lo encontró. Entre todos esos chocolates y corazones la había visto junto a otras de muchos colores, pero solo esa llamo toda su atención ni bien poso sus ojos sobre ella. Una pulsera pequeña y delicada de color plateado que en medio llevaba un dije entre blanco con destellos lavanda que le izo recordar a los ojos de Hinata.

Ese era el regalo perfecto que había estado buscando.

Entro con paso firme y decidido a la tienda y, con un poco de dificultad, subió a uno de los taburetes que estaban frente al alto mostrador y colocó la lata con dibujos del gato ninja (su programa favorito en televisión) frente a él. Espero un momento y un hombre mayor de cabello plateado se le acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte, pequeño?- preguntó.

Me gustaría comprar la pulsera con el dije lavanda del mostrador- respondió educadamente.

El hombre salió de detrás del mostrador y volvió con la pulsera en la mano. La coloco en un exhibidor de terciopelo rojo y se la enseñó al pequeño Hyuga.

¿Es esta?

Si, esa es.

Bien, son 15.000 Ryo

Neji tomo la lata, la destapo y con paciencia comenzó a contar las monedas frente al anciano que lo miraba sonriendo.

Luego de veinte minutos con la pequeña pulsera dentro de una caja rosada con un llamativo listón rojo y la casi vacía lata (excepción de dos monedas ruidosas) bajo el brazo corría hacia la mansión Hyuga nuevamente.

Cuando llego lo primero que izo fue mirarse en un espejo que se encontraba en el pasillo se arreglo el cabello alborotado por la carrera y se limpio el sudor con el antebrazo de su polera. Luego fue al lugar favorito de su prima, el jardín.

Efectivamente la encontró allí. Agachada frente a un cantero de geranios hablándoles con vos dulce. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella. Sentía la cara arder y como si su corazón quisiera salir corriendo por su boca, lo cual lo asusto un poco.

Escondió el paquete con una mano tras su espalda y con la otra toco el pequeño hombro de la niña esperando llamar su atención.

Ella se dio la vuelta y miro a su primo con una sonrisa. El bruscamente le tendió la cajita rosada que escondía. Hinata lo miro sin entender con aquellos expresivos ojos lavanda que no se parecían a los de ningún otro Hyuga.

¿Para mí?- pregunto ella con su vocecita inocente.

Y el asintió mecánicamente.

Hinata tomo la caja en sus manos y la abrió con cuidado sacando del interior la pulsera plateada y sus ojos se iluminaron. Lo siguiente que sintió Neji fueron unos delgados bracitos enredarse en su cuello, un gracias susurrado en su oreja y un tierno beso en su mejilla colorada. Sin saber, ese día Hinata le dio a Neji tres regalos de San Valentín que él no pudo olvidar.

Regalo del Intercambio de San Valentin que se realizo en le grupo de Facebook Naruto All Project.

Para Anaí Gutierrez. Espero que te guste, es mi primer Neji Hina y estoy nerviosa xD Siento que metí la pata con el costo de la pulsera, no estoy familiarizada con el dinero de Naruto.

Me despido tirando chocolatinas y papelitos de colores

***Galia***


End file.
